


Card XVII: The Stars

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stars: dreams, peace, new ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card XVII: The Stars

Card XVII: The Stars

_Dreams, peace, new ideas_

 

Slumber On

 

Slumber on, Dreamer,

Dream your hoping dreams

Find the pulsing lifeblood of the stars so far away

Hold it tight, Dreamer,

Never let it go

Grasp it tight with all your might until your dying day

 

Slumber on, Dreamer,

Search tomorrow’s peace

Discover all the colors here before they fade to grey

Laugh awhile, Dreamer

Surely you can see

How all you dream and all you hope shall come to be someday

 

Slumber on, Dreamer,

Dream of world-pulse new

Embrace the day when you can say, “ _I dreamed of that in stars one day,_ ”

And someone knows it’s true.

 

Slumber on, Dreamer,

Slumber on. 


End file.
